User blog:Lego lord/Nickelodeon Rerelease
I would like you to comment and share what you think. I have noticed that LEGO and MEGA BLOKS have traded their liscening, MEGA BLOKS now owns Nickelodeon while LEGO now owns Disney, before it was reversed. However LEGO won't have Disney forever. Once they switch again (and considering SpongeBob will be around for atleast another decade) new LEGO SpongeBob sets could be launched. Many people have wanted to see Pearl (Mr. Krab's daughter) along with Mr. Krabs' anchor house and other locations and characters. These are among the ones that could be cool ideas for new SpongeBob sets. * Goo Lagoon Larry the Lobster is a character in many episodes and is the lifeguard to the underwater lake, Goo Lagoon. Goo Lagoon has been in many episodes, along with SpongeBob in his blue swimming trunks (which would be a good variant). Goo Lagoon could come with a lifeguard stand, a weight lifting area, an icecream stand, and probobly some jelly fish. * Sandy's Dome I was disappointed that Sandy Cheeks never had her dome house. I always thought that would be a great idea. It would have some kind of round transparent pieces making the dome, I would like the mouse training wheel, a bird bath, and her tree house inside. It would be interesting if she had a printing or a sticker of her glass bowl with a flower on it, but considering she can breathe in her dome, she would likely be in her bikini outfit. Sandy's tail would be a nice new piece. A problem I would see is the fact SpongeBob has to have a glass bowl around his head, and it would have to be new, in order to fit on his head, unless he would have a dried up look on his face as he did in the episode. * Mr. Krabs' House This would be a cool set, and it would likely to come with a new Pearl Minifgure. Mr. Krabs also probobly would have some money(maybe a new printing). His large collection of paintings would be nice also. Perhaps Plankton could be included trying to steal the Kraby Patty formula. It probobly would include Krabs' boatmobile(car). * The Krusty Krab Why must the Krusty Krab always be $20.00, why can't it be larger and more accurate? I wish there was a new one, with rope stickers to place on the windows, Mr. Krabs' office, the kitchen, Squidward's boat, and cash register. I would like SpongeBob to have his KK hat and spatula. It would also be nice if Patrick had printings on the sides of his legs. * The Flying Dutchman's Ship; Squidward's Tiki Home A new Squidward's house would be cool, he should have his clarenett and his self potraits. The Flying Dutchman and his ship would be cool and maybe should be included with Squidward's home. Another theme LEGO launched before for Nickelodean was the Avatar: The Last Airbender theme. I was dissapointed at the sets that were released. The two sets that were made looked too bulky and bricky. The Fire Nation Ship launched a red brick, not a rock. Plus, LEGO passed over a very important character that was included in all three books of the cartoon, Appa, Aang's siz legged flying bison, which I say was a terrible idea. I thought that LEGO was going to release more sets of Avatar: The Last Airbender when The Last Airbender film was coming in 2010. Though everlasting complaints headed toward this film, which as a result, there would be no good reason for LEGO to make sets of the film. Despite the film, there is another reason LEGO could make more sets. Perhaps for the upcoming new The Legend of Kora epilogue cartoon show. So maybe that would be a good reason. So what would you think about new LEGO Avatar: The Last Airbender sets, I would like to know. Category:Blog posts